Terra Markov and Jericho
Terra and Jericho are a primary couple in my Teen Titans fanfiction One Thousand Titans. Coupling Terra volunteers for the titan marriage program in order to be released from Arkum Asylum where she was placed by her estranged mother years before the story's start. She is mute at the time of her release and all throughout her travels to Metropolis to be paired. She is coupled with Jericho the super human who is also mute, likely because of their closeness in age. Obviously do not speak much upon first meeting and are sent to a camp in Jump City so that they can have time to conceive and learn how to live together as partners. Jericho is very kind and accommodating of Terra who initially has trouble trusting him and the other members of their camp. Their lack of verbal communication does not help their situation. Marriage Terra and Jericho are married in a large group ceremony along with every other couple in their camp. In the party that follows, Jericho plays a song on his guitar that he non-verbally dedicates to Terra. This softens up her disposition towards him, though like many others, they do not sleep together that first night. The two eventually find ways to communicate without words in public though many believe they actually do speak in private. The two are very close and Terra starts to slowly get over her experiences in Arkum with Jericho's help. She makes friends with some of her camp mates and is seen to be happier since marrying. Likewise Jericho is more expressive and takes more opportunities to interact with his fellow super humans where he did not before. Terra's Death Terra is kidnapped from the camp along with Raven, Jinx, Karen, and other human spouses by a group of hired super villains. Dr. Light, one of the kidnappers, roughs Terra up and torments her by claiming the government has plans to destroy or banish all super humans they locate through the marriage program. Enraged by this news, Terra attacks him. It is at this point that Terra reveals herself as a super human, levitating large boulders in an attempt to crush Dr. Light. Unfortunately her emotions get in the way and she is unable to control her powers, creating a small tornado that does more harm to herself and her fellow captives than the surrounding villains. In her distracted distress, she is easily killed by Dr. Light. Terra's corpse is left with the other captives until they are found and rescued by the titans from the camp. Upon finding Terra's body, Jericho speaks publicly for the first time letting out an anguished "No!" and screaming her name. Then in a rage he uses his powers of possession on Dr. Light forcing him to violently kill himself. Once all the villains have either fled or been captured, Jericho carries Terra back to camp where he gathers their belongings and disappears never to return again. Epilogue Jericho does not return to the camp nor does he appear in Metropolis to fight for super human rights. He is never seen by his Titan friends again except in battle after her becomes a villain working for Slade. He erects a statue of Terra in Jump City and then never returns.